Una canción del pasado
by InTheSnow
Summary: Alguien del pasado de Lisbon aparece de pronto despertando viejos recuerdos y nuevas preguntas. Jisbon


Vale, experimento Jisbon aquí. Esto iba a ser un shot para el challenge en TheMentalist en español...Pero al final no pude participar. La idea me estaba matando así que tuve que terminarlo. Me he tomado la libertad, cómo no, de alargarlo un poco...

Disfruten...si pueden jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Una canción del pasado<strong>

Desde el pasillo les llegó el incesante murmullo de una discusión. Su sentido del deber la hizo acudir inmediatamente. Lo hacía siempre. Salió hacia el vestíbulo de la planta a paso ligero seguida por Jane. Había vuelto a dormir en su despacho.

Un hombre de espaldas a ellos hablaba con un agente y un guardia de seguridad. Estaba agitado pero no gritaba, y aunque no podía verle la cara era patente la desesperación en su tono. Estaba algo alterado pero aún estaba siendo educado. No se podía decir que viera esto todos los días.

- Quiero hablar con el agente Cavanaugh. Él es quien lleva el caso.

- Oiga, cálmese señor – dijo el agente – Si me explica…

- Ya se lo he dicho. Mi novia ha desaparecido. Hable con el agente J. Cavanaugh; él me dijo que se ocuparía.

Lisbon se acercó para ver si podía ayudar. Se le daba bien tranquilizar a la gente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

El hombre se giró hacia su voz y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Lisbon se detuvo al instante sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos de aquel hombre. Por un momento sintió cómo el mundo se detenía a su alrededor, un nudo se apoderó de su garganta e inconscientemente contuvo la respiración. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera puesto en huelga de pronto. Estática y sorprendida. La reacción de él no distaba mucho de la suya. Se había quedado helado cuando su mirada tropezó con ella. Unas arruguitas coronaron su ceño y parecía totalmente sobrecogido, se podía apreciar cómo tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Se hizo el silencio y los ojos del desconocido y de la agente se clavaron en los del otro. Fue algo muy rápido aunque a ellos les pareció una eternidad; ante la atenta y algo curiosa mirada Jane y los otros dos hombres.

- ¿Anna? – murmuró de pronto el desconocido de ojos azules. Podía estar viendo un fantasma y nadie notaría la diferencia. Su cara mostraba una sorpresa sin parangón.

- Adrian – pronunció el nombre con cierta inseguridad, pero aún era una afirmación contundente. Conocía a aquel hombre.

- ¿Agente Lisbon? – preguntó el agente. Ante la voz de su colega, la mujer salió de la burbuja que la rodeaba y casi le quitaba el aire. Pestañeó varias veces, todavía mirando al hombre, y un poco distraída se dirigió al agente aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

- Está bien, LaSalle. Yo me ocupo, gracias.

- Bien. Si necesita algo… - Lisbon asintió. Quizás nadie había pasado por alto la confusión en su rostro.

- Por favor, acompáñeme a mi despacho. Allí podremos hablar tranquilos.

Al desconocido le costó unos segundos reaccionar antes de seguirla. Jane, que no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido, los siguió al despacho de su jefa. No obstante, para su total y absoluta sorpresa, cuando llegó, Lisbon había cerrado la puerta y no parecía tener intención de compartir su charla con nadie. Más intrigado aún por el comportamiento de la pequeña líder se fue a su sofá a echar una siesta. Pero no olvidaba ese evento, ni lo haría hasta saber qué pasaba y quién era el misterioso caballero que había levantado tanta inquietud en su amiga.

Lisbon se sentía incómoda; estaba en su terreno, pero no sería fácil tratar con el recién llegado. Hacía por lo menos diez años que no veía a Adrian Sommers, desde que volvió de Washington.

La forma en que la miraba con esa mezcla de sospecha y sorpresa, con tanta confusión, la hacía sentir mal. Enfrentó los ojos del chico con determinación y seguridad. Pero ¿qué hacer en una situación como ésa? ¿Era mejor ser la agente Lisbon y pasar por alto el hecho de que se conocían o tal vez debía enfrentar su pasado y hablar con él? Lo más probable era que él no quisiera ni saber de ella, pero aun así seguro que quería respuestas, ¿o a lo mejor no las necesitaba? Le tenía sentado en la silla de enfrente, ella estaba siendo la agente senior en toda la extensión de la palabra, nada de dejarse amedrentar por los recuerdos o la culpa. Sólo tenía que concentrarse y tratar el tema desde su posición coronando aquel despacho como un rey en su trono.

Adrian, hacía tantísimo tiempo sin saber de él. Bueno, era lo lógico. Ella se fue. No había posibilidad de contactar con él. Era mejor así. Estaba tan guapo como antes. El pelo castaño claro alborotado le daba un aspecto jovial y divertido, a pesar de que su cara era un poema. Ojos azules como el mismo cielo y rasgos masculinos, la forma perfecta de la mandíbula, marcada pero endulzada por una magnífica sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto una hilera de dientes blancos. Sin embargo, parecía triste ahora.

No sabía bien por dónde empezar.

- Bueno, Adrian… ¿dices que tu novia ha desaparecido?

- Anna… - Lisbon casi tuvo que reprimir un murmullo triste al escucharlo. - ¿qué pasó? ¿Es que trabajas aquí? ¿Eres poli?

_Primavera 2001:_

_Había pasado unas semanas estupendas en la capital. Pero su encargo llegaba a su fin, así como debía hacerlo su relación con él. Por momentos le asaltaba la ilusoria idea de que podía funcionar, pero en el fondo sabía que no. Lo sabía mientras franqueaba la pasarela que la llevaba hasta él por última vez y lo supo cuando una lágrima cayó en su regazo mientras redactaba su despedida. No quería dejarle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era una cobardía terminarlo de ese modo pero no tenía fuerzas para mirarle a la cara mientras le decía que se iba. Así, acogida por la oscuridad de la noche, Teresa recogió sus cosas con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió hacia su misión sintiendo como una fuerza invisible oprimía su pecho. _

Tenía la firme idea de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos pero ¡qué diablos! Aquel hombre seguía llamándola por un nombre que no era el suyo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Apretó los labios fuertemente antes de hablar.

- Adrian, verás… No me llamo Anna Galdeano y no soy camarera. No nací en Europa y no fui a Washington para empezar de cero. – Mirarle a los ojos mientras le decía la verdad a aquel hombre desesperado al que había abandonado diez años atrás y que aparecía ahora repentinamente, no era nada fácil. La cara del chico le decía que por su cabeza estaban pasando millones de cosas – Me llamo Teresa Lisbon. Soy agente senior de la Brigada de Investigación de California ahora, y era policía en San Francisco cuando nos conocimos.

- No lo entiendo Anna.

- Teresa.

- Esto es surrealista, agente Teresa, Anna, como te llames – Adrian puso una mano cerrada en su boca y miró hacia otro lado como si necesitara pensar, más bien, procesar la información. Sí, no era justo que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse de esa manera después de tanto tiempo y después de cómo había terminado todo. - ¿Qué pasó? Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana. ¿De qué iba todo?

- Estaba en Washington por una misión. Tenía que hacerme pasar por camarera para trabajar en el restaurante. Estaba regentado por mafiosos, punto de reunión de toda la cúpula y yo tenía que detenerlos. Bueno, en realidad, averiguar de qué iba todo y conseguir pruebas. Me fui antes de que supieran siquiera quien era.

- Y al parecer no fueron los únicos. Cuando me desperté tú habías desaparecido y en tu lugar había una carta. Escueta, confusa y supongo que mentira también.

Sí, una madrugada mientras dormían en su barco, ella salió dejando tras de sí únicamente un beso en su mejilla y una nota en su almohada, recogió las cosas de "su casa", contactó con quien debía hacerlo y volvió a California. _"Adrian, he pasado unas semanas maravillosas, pero hay cosas que debo arreglar. Te mentí, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y que no puedo explicarte. Lo nuestro sería demasiado difícil y no quiero hacerte daño. Debo irme. Te echaré de menos, Anna."_

_- _¿Tienes idea de lo que fue aquello? Te fuiste de repente sin dar ninguna explicación.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Nunca quise engañarte y mucho menos hacerte daño. – Su voz era un murmullo. Sabía que no era excusa y que era demasiado tarde.

- Ya da igual. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Lisa.

- Tu novia. – casi le entristecía decir aquello. Su historia con Adrian había sido breve pero intensa. Se alegraba de que él hubiera podido pasar página.

- Sí.

- Cuéntame qué ha pasado y por qué piensas que ha desaparecido. Quizás…

- ¿Se haya largado igual que hiciste tú? – la miró con tal intensidad que la atravesó.

- Está bien, me lo merezco, pero si pudieras dejar eso a un lado y contarme tus sospechas… Me harías el trabajo menos complicado.

- No, perdóname tú.

Adrian le contó que su novia desde hacía seis meses, Lisa, había ido desde Washington por asuntos de trabajo dos días antes. Trabajaba para la Marina y su rango le confería acceso a códigos, altos secretos, información… No contestaba al teléfono, ni a los mails. Nadie la había visto y no había vuelto a pasar por el hotel después de hacer la inscripción. Tampoco sabía con quién iba a verse.

- Supongo que me atraen las mujeres misteriosas – reflexionó apesadumbrado.

- Vuelve al hotel. Investigaré lo ocurrido y si de verdad ha desaparecido mi equipo la encontrará - No podía por menos que ayudarle. Averiguar algo al menos.

Una vez se hubo marchado, ella habló con el equipo. Llevaría la investigación como cualquier otro caso, tal vez la ayuda de alguien de la Marina les viniera bien. Seguro que no tardaban nada en dar señales. Puso a VanPelt al ordenador y a los chicos en el hotel siguiendo otras pesquisas. Lo que ellos no podían saber era su implicación; no obstante, ya había alguien a quien la curiosidad había picado.

Jane estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con la mirada puesta en ella mientras hablaba por teléfono con Madeleine que le daba permiso para su investigación. Su sonrisa autosuficiente de quien quiere indagar en algo que en realidad ya sabe o cree saber, la golpeaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que el consultor tramaba algo, que buscaba algo. Y eso no podía ser bueno.

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien ¿qué? – contestó ella con toda la indiferencia que pudo, pero su tono fue más bien de desprecio. No le gustaba cuando Jane llegaba haciéndose el santo cuando en realidad quería sacar algo.

- ¿No vas a contarme por qué aceptamos un caso que ni siquiera sabemos aún si es un caso? La chica bien podría haberse largado sin decir nada, o incluso él podría estar implicado.

Ella no dijo nada. Estaba claro que lo que quería era sacarle información más personal.

- ¿Cuál es tu historia con él? – preguntó adentrándose en el despacho y sentándose en una de las sillas como si no pasara nada en absoluto.

- No hay historia – se encogió de hombros con intención de desviar la mirada al ordenador.

- Debió de ser bastante truculenta dado que te ha llamado por un nombre que no es el tuyo. ¿Os acostabais?

- No – empezaba a estar bastante molesta. Mucho más. Le miró al fin - ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan indiscreto? Es sólo una persona que conozco de…hace mucho tiempo.

Mentía.

_Primavera de 2001:_

_Contra todo pensamiento racional que pudiera rondar por su mente, Teresa Lisbon decidió aceptar su invitación a un picnic un soleado día. Ahí comenzó todo. Adrian y ella empezaron a verse cada día más. No es que descuidara su trabajo. Antes se cortaría un brazo. Pero el tiempo libre que tenía lo ocupaba siempre con él. Y así durante todo un mes y medio. Salían a todos sitios. Cine, campo, picnic, un día incluso fueron a bailar. A ella le encantaba bailar pero__ prefería centrar toda su fuerza en el trabajo. _

_Le encantaba estar con él__ y poco a poco aquella chica nueva en la ciudad descubrió que en su amistad había algo más. Pese a estar en mitad de la misión se había dejado llevar, tanto que no pudo parar aquello hasta que ambos estuvieron demasiado pillados el uno por el otro. Adrian era todo lo que ella necesitaba en aquel momento. _

_Una noche __primaveral en que el mar estaba en calma y la brisa marina se colaba entre sus cabellos, alborotando y acariciando las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban al descubierto, que eran bastantes dado el clima, después de haber pasado juntos todo el día (y todos los días del último mes) lo estaban pasando tan bien que decidieron alargar un poco más la despedida. Estaban en el puerto deportivo donde él tenía amarrado su barco. Hacía un calorcillo muy agradable y los dos reían en cubierta tomando unas cervezas mientras escuchaban las anécdotas del otro. Una caricia en su mejilla desembocó en un beso tan tierno que derretiría un glacial. Aquella anoche acabaron haciendo el amor en el pequeño camarote del barco. La luz entraba por el ventanuco, el mar los mecía suavemente y las estrellas moteaban de blanco un cielo azul añil. _

_**OoOoO**_

El día anterior había sido bastante infructuoso. Investigaron hotel, cuentas, trabajo… Hicieron un seguimiento de la chica desde su llegada al aeropuerto a través de las cámaras de seguridad y un pago con tarjeta y lo único que tenían era que en algún momento entre las once de la mañana del viernes anterior y las ocho de la tarde de ese mismo día su pista se había perdido. Seguían investigando a la gente con la que iba a verse pero no obtenían nada. Y las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien se reducen después de las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas. Así que se encontraba presionada para encontrar una pista.

Suspirando hizo girar el sillón hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta y como nadie la veía cerró los ojos un ratito y se hundió en el asiento con la intención de descansar antes de volver al trabajo. Le dolía la cabeza. Esa maldita cefalea producto del estrés.

Jane entró en el despacho. Ella le oyó a pesar de su habilidad para caminar sigilosamente y de tener la mente en otro lugar. Él sabía que lo había oído, pero continuó acercándose hasta detenerse justo detrás de ella.

- Jane, ahora no. No estoy de humor. - Él sonrió, amargamente porque sabía que ella estaba triste, estaba preocupada, y cuando ella estaba mal, él lo pasaba mal. Pero no podía evitar que el hecho de que ella notara su presencia le hiciera gracia. Así que no pudo menos que sonreír.

Dejó una taza en el escritorio y unas aspirinas en su mano. Ella no dijo nada.

- Sólo vengo a ver cómo estás; traerte un café porque no has descansado nada, algo para ese dolor de cabeza tan persistente y también un hombro en el que apoyarte si lo necesitas.

- Jane, no necesito nada. Estoy bien – dijo sin darse la vuelta – Vete a casa o al sofá o lo que sea que hagas cuando se acaba el día.

- Ven aquí – dijo suavemente aunque era él quien se movía hacia ella a sabiendas de que ella no lo haría. Tampoco pretendía que se saliera de su comodidad pues lo que hizo fue poner las manos sobre los hombros y comenzar a masajear lentamente – Sólo quiero ayudarte a relajarte. No es bueno que te fuerces tanto en cada caso. Un día acabarás desfalleciendo. ¿O acaso este es diferente, Lisbon?

Y ahí estaba. Jane. Con sutileza y andándose por las ramas había llegado de nuevo al tema que le interesaba. Un tema que ella quería esquivar a toda costa.

- Jane, por favor…

- Sólo me preocupo por ti.

- Si en algo te preocupas por mí, déjame en paz. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera te necesito en este caso.

- ¡Vaya! Te afecta más de lo que creí.

- No se a dónde quieres llegar. Claro que me afecta. Hay una chica secuestrada y debe estar por ahí muerta de miedo. No tenemos pistas y ni siquiera sabemos si está viva.

- No es eso. No estás….nerviosa por el trabajo. Bien, al menos no del todo. Es algo más. Te sientes…culpable. Es eso - dijo como si acabara de descubrir la pólvora. Aún así, continuó masajeando los hombros de la agente con delicadeza. Notaba mucha tensión en ella - Hay sentimientos encontrados en ti. Puedo verlo.

Ella bufó ignorándole por completo o al menos fingiendo ignorarle a ver si así conseguía que se marchara.

Claro que tenía sentimientos encontrados. El sentimiento de querer matarle amortiguado por el hecho de que no quería acabar en la cárcel con todos los criminales que había capturado. La extrañeza de ver a un hombre al que había querido después de tantos años y no poder evitar pregúntarse, con cierto pesar, qué habría sido de ellos si ella no se hubiera ido de la forma en que lo hizo y se hubiera atrevido a contarle la verdad. Y descubrir que a pesar de ser ella quien se marchó y de que había pasado ni más ni menos que una década, aquello le dolía más de lo que habría pensando. Preguntarse por qué no podía tener una relación con alguien a quien quería cuando quería sin dejarse llevar por el temor... Sí, demasiados sentimientos de por medio.

- Estás preocupada, estás alterada, pero también te sientes culpable. ¿Por qué? ¿Le hiciste daño y ahora que vuelves a verlo después de tanto tiempo no sabes cómo actuar? – lo decía sin tono de reproche alguno, pero con tanto interés que Lisbon casi lograba pasar por alto el hecho de que se estaba metiendo en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia y que ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir con él. Tal vez sí se preocupaba por ella, pero daba igual. No tenía derecho a meterse así en su vida.

- Oye, Jane ¿sabes qué? Vete al cuerno. – se apartó de él que quitó las manos de sus hombros muy despacio y salió de allí.

Cuando Lisbon supo que por fin se había marchado soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo durante un rato y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero esta vez sólo unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta de cara al escritorio. Éste estaba limpio y ordenado. Ningún papel, cosa que tampoco era del todo bueno. No tenían nada.

Agachó la cabeza para dejarla reposar sobre la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de las dos píldoras que aún llevaba en la mano. Las tragó con un poco de café. Recogió sus cosas, apuró los últimos sorbos de su taza con cierta prisa y se fue a casa.

Adrian Sommers era un chico fuerte, tierno y simpático. Quizás esas cualidades fueron las que atrajeron a Lisbon de él. Estaba cansada de los policías, de los tipos duros que veía en su trabajo, tan hastiados de la vida policial que a duras penas podían ser amables. En aquellos momentos Adrian puso en su vida la dulzura que le faltaba. Nunca fue del tipo cursi. Era simplemente encantador. Atento pero no empalagoso; divertido, sorprendente, alegre e impulsivo. La parte que le hacía falta a Teresa Lisbon. Una nueva ilusión. Un respiro tras su llegada a San Francisco, donde después de más de un año no tenía amigos, y nadie con quien compartir su vida más que los compañeros de trabajo.

_Primavera 2001: _

_Era su primera semana en el restaurante cuando él llegó. Lasaña de carne para uno, cerveza y pan de ajo.__ Cada martes. Nunca lo olvidaría. El día que se conocieron y comenzaron a flirtear fue el último día que pidió pan de ajo. Era tan sutil que le costó tiempo darse cuenta. Pero ella le gustaba, igual que él a ella. _

Su llegada había llevado a su vida viejos sentimientos, muchos recuerdos y demasiadas preguntas.

Era un hombre tan increíble que ahora se preguntaba por qué lo había dejado escapar. Pero en realidad lo sabía, por mucho que lo negara estaba bien claro. Miedo. Al compromiso, a envolverse en algo que jamás funcionaría o que le complicaría las cosas. No quería sufrir y no pretendía que él sufriera aunque al final así fue. No pensaba que le haría tanto daño, sólo necesitaba evadirse, tomar lo que esa nueva misión le ofrecía. Algo diferente. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era compañía; necesitaba liberarse de todo el peso que conllevaba su trabajo. Las madrugadas en vela (ya fuera en una vigilancia o simplemente en informes) y que la privaban de horas de sueño dejándola tan exhausta que no tenía tiempo para nada más que caer rendida en el sofá o en la cama; la falta de tiempo para sí misma; y peor de todo, los horribles casos que veía cada día, las imágenes horrendas de sangre y tragedia con los que tenía que lidiar constantemente.

Aquella misión era su vía de escape, en cierta manera. Aún tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo haría de la forma más eficiente y responsable (como era costumbre en ella) pero ser otra persona, tener otra identidad, era su oportunidad para jugar un papel, uno diferente, con otra vida y otra parte de ella que podía mostrar sin repercusiones y sin explicaciones. Sin miedo, porque en eso consistía precisamente el trabajo. Fingir ser otra persona. Dejar a la detective y soltar a la joven de veinticinco años que salía por ahí con amigas y hacía una vida normal. Quizás por eso le entusiasmó la misión. No sólo era un avance en su carrera sino que era algo novedoso en su vida.

Pero ahora, años después tenía que ser realista. Fue egoísta al dejar aflorar en ella sentimientos que no podía sostener sin tener en cuenta a la otra persona. De pronto, en algún momento, se dio cuenta de que había mentido demasiado como para tener alguna oportunidad. No volvería a ocurrir.

_**OoOoO**_

Cuando llegó a la oficina encontró a Jane en su sofá y le pidió que entrara en el despacho con un movimiento de cabeza. Quería disculparse y quitárselo de encima de una vez.

- Jane, perdona lo de ayer. Este caso me tiene de los nervios. Hightower ha tenido que interceder con los investigadores de la Marina que quieren meterse aquí. – dijo cruzando los manos sobre el escritorio.

- Tranquila, la encontraremos. La culpa es mía. Si no quieres hablar del pasado, debería entenderlo. - ambos sabían que había mucho más de por medio de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar.

- Vaya, Patrick Jane disculpándose. ¿Es mi día de suerte o es que me he golpeado la cabeza en la ducha? – Lisbon reflexionó un rato, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. – Oye, no creas que te lo cuento porque sea de tu incumbencia. Porque sin duda no lo es. Sí, Adrian y yo estuvimos saliendo cuando yo estaba en medio de una misión. Yo me fui y él se quedó. No hay más.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo.

En realidad Jane estaba intrigado. Quería saber el por qué de las emociones que Adrian despertaba en ella. La culpa y lo demás. Y eso era lo que había imaginado. Habían tenido una relación.

- Teresa – la voz provenía de la puerta hacia donde ambos miraron enseguida. Era él.

"Hablando del diablo…" pensó Jane sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Adrian. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, es sólo que no he pegado ojo y no sabía qué hacer. He pensado que podríamos tomar un café. Necesito hablar con alguien.

Ella balbuceó algo antes de levantarse.

- Claro. – Parecía alarmada - Vamos.

- Si no interrumpo nada…

- No, Jane sólo estaba hablando de otro caso. Nada importante, ya se iba – le miró un instante antes de coger la chaqueta y el móvil pero… ¿qué era eso que veía en la cara del consultor más allá de la sonrisa que mostraba? ¿Era decepción?

Se llevó a Adrian a un puesto cercano. Con una taza de café caminaron y caminaron como antaño hicieran en las calles del centro de Washington un domingo por la mañana. Y hablaron. De lo que había pasado, de cómo habían evolucionado sus vidas, de lo que esperaban. Y Teresa veía en cada palabra y cada expresión que si no recuperaban a Lisa, él no lo soportaría. La historia de su vida…Hombres que perdían a sus mujeres y se veían incapaces de reponerse ante tanta tristeza.

Él era profesor, de primaria. Tenía intención de vivir con Lisa en algún momento próximo. Era bonito escucharle hablar. Debía de ser un gran profesor porque ya en su época su voz la encandilaba y podía estar escuchándole durante largos ratos sin aburrirse. Y la forma en que hablaba de Lisa… era especial. Y con la charla descubrió que podían ser amigos. No había nada que interfiriera entre ellos. Todo estaría bien, si lograban encontrarla.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Regresaba de la cocina con su taza de té cuando reparó en la presencia de Adrian en su sofá. Sentado con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de total desasosiego acompañada de una apariencia tan abatida que más parecía un muñeco de trapo que no se tenía en pie que una persona. Una punzada de algo parecido a celos (no lo sabía bien pues nunca antes los había experimentado) le asaltaba cada vez que veía cómo Lisbon se comportaba con Adrian sin hacerlo partícipe de lo que ocurría. Estaba tan distante con él… Pero al ver a Adrian en aquel casi deplorable estado de pronto se vio reflejado en él y decidió acercarse. No le mataría ser amable.

- Hey, creo que te has sentado en mi sofá.

- ¿Perdón? – miró hacia arriba desconcertado.

- Estás sentado en mi puesto de trabajo.

- Oh, yo…Lo siento, no lo sabía.

- Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba, ya sabes, para aligerar el ambiente. En realidad quería saber si te apetece tomar un té.

- No, gracias. No podría tomar nada. – El hombre suspiró profundamente – No puedes imaginar…

- Sí que puedo, créeme. – la cara que tenía no hizo dudar en absoluto al chico. - ¿Cuánto hace que salís?

- Pues en realidad no mucho. Seis meses, pero…Dios, es la mujer de mi vida. Lo sé, aunque parece una locura.

Jane rió quedamente mientras se sentaba.

- Sé lo que es.

- ¿Teresa?

- No, ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

- ¿Cuánto hace?

- Nos conocimos hace siete años, al menos, pero… realmente hemos avanzado en los últimos dos o tres.

Él sólo sonrió, como si entendiera lo que quería decir. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

- Ella parece…es una gran mujer. Hace años que yo había perdido todo contacto con ella pero la recuerdo perfectamente.

- Adrian ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo era Lisbon? Cuando la conociste, quiero decir.

- Oh, no sé si yo debería…Ella ahora lleva pistola y… parece muy capaz de usarla.

- Tranquilo. Será nuestro secreto. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

- Bueno, fue hace mucho – sonrió con nostalgia mientras los recuerdos acudían en bandada a su mente – Ella era precavida y responsable, pero a la vez divertida y entusiasta cuando se dejaba llevar… Le gustaba picar de mi plato de patatas fritas pero nunca pedía uno para ella y era un poco adicta al café, creo. Sí. Totalmente adicta al café.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Su Lisbon de siempre.

- Se sonrojaba tremendamente – continuó – cuando me atrevía a besarla en público aunque sólo fuera un pico y….bueno, tú ya la conoces. Tienes suerte de tenerla a tu lado. Sigue siendo la extraordinaria chica que conocí. Tenía mucho carácter, cosa que veo que no ha cambiado y conducía un mini Cooper.

Sí, sin duda era un hombre afortunado, en cierto sentido al menos. Teresa Lisbon era esa parte.

- ¿Un mini? Estás de broma…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ahora conduce un Mustang. Uno de esos coches rudos.

- ¡Vaya, parece que lo nuestro fue una gran mentira ¿eh?¡ - Jane no pudo pasar por alto la tristeza en el tono de Adrian.

- Te contaré algo sobre Teresa. La conozco bastante bien y sé, con toda seguridad, que jamás te habría dado esperanzas o habría comenzado algo si no pensara que valía la pena; si no hubiera sentido algo por ti te lo habría dicho sin un ápice de duda y te habría dejado las cosas claras… Lo que le pasa a Lisbon, y eso nunca cambiará, es que su trabajo le importa demasiado. Seguro que no quería hacerte daño, pero no pudo manejar la situación.

- Lo sé. – contestó mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad. - Me costó superarlo.

- Hay otra cosa que debes saber. No hay persona en el mundo que vaya a empeñarse tanto en encontrar a tu novia. No descansará, no comerá y no dormirá si es preciso hasta que la encuentre. Has hecho bien en acudir al CBI.

- Gracias. ¿Seguro que vosotros dos no…?

- No, no…

- Deberías decirle…

En ese momento entraron los chicos. Parecían abatidos. Lisbon iba en último lugar. Adrian se levantó en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Dimos contra un muro. Sabemos que tu novia trabajaba en un proyecto de defensa cuando desapareció. Venía a reunirse con alguien de la Marina. Ahora estamos seguros de que fue un secuestro y lo que pretenden. Hay unos códigos que necesitan para obtener los planos de un proyecto y…

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora será mejor que te vayas al hotel. Nosotros seguiremos trabajando en esto. Es una prioridad ahora mismo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya cuando…?

- Adrian, entiendo por lo que estás pasando pero aquí no puedes hacer nada. Y yo no puedo informarte de más. Lo único que cabe es esperar y en cuanto sepamos algo te llamaré.

**OoOOoO**

Lisbon estaba bastante sorprendida por la presencia de Jane en su puerta. De hecho, le sorprendía cada vez que acudía a ella. No era propio de él.

- ¿Vienes a por la tercera ronda, Jane? – bromeó.

- Me aburría. – Ella levantó una ceja inquisitivamente a lo que él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Claro.

- Teresa, creo que deberíamos hablar.

- Cuando me dices "Teresa" es que algo va mal.

- Se podría decir que sí.

Diez minutos de conversación y ya habían entrado en una discusión sin sentido.

- Sólo fue un beso, Jane. Tienes que olvidarlo de una vez.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Ugh – soltó un gruñido ante su irritante insistencia. Pensaba que ya lo habían dejado atrás. ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo? – Estaba…cabreada.

- Oh, ¿y sueles besar a la gente cuando estás cabreada? – Alzó las cejas fingiendo gesto de sorpresa, pero también había resentimiento y sarcasmo en su voz – Vaya, deberías pasarte por el despacho del jefe o quizás ir a visitar al chico del correo. – Bufó.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo.

- Escucha, Jane. Lo siento ¿vale? Estaba muy triste ese día. Aquella pequeña acababa de perder a su madre y yo me sentía sola y tremendamente perdida y entonces llegaste tú con una botella de tequila. ¡Tequila! Me dejé llevar, eso es todo. No pretendía que pasara nada.

- Bien. Te aconsejo que no vayas por ahí besando a la gente la próxima vez.

- Claro, olvidaba que te obligué a besarme – le replicó Lisbon con notable enfado – No recuerdo que te quejaras o me apartaras.

- No quería perder la lengua o alguna extremidad.

- ¡Já! Por supuesto. Si tan letal te parezco, Jane, hazte un favor y no te acerques a mí, no me esperes en la oficina y ni si se te ocurra volver a mi casa.

- ¿Cuándo se han invertido los papeles? Yo debería ser el ofendido aquí. Primero me besas y luego…

- Será mejor que te vayas. ¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

- Eres tú quien niega cosas que han pasado.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo?

- Yo no soy… No puedo ser la mujer que te recibe cuando vuelves del trabajo y te lleva las zapatillas, el periódico y un vaso de whisky. – espetó, recordando aquellas series de televisión de los años sesenta y setenta tan conservadoras. Ella no se veía casada y con niños. No podía atarse a alguien de esa manera, por egoísta que sonara aquello, y si Jane había dejado todo atrás para intentar algo con ella era porque quería algo seguro, estable, una familia. Y ella no creía poder darle eso, ni siquiera sabía si eso era lo que ella quería.

- Vamos, Lisbon, eso es absurdo. No uso zapatillas dentro de casa, prefiero estar descalzo y tampoco es que pase mucho tiempo en "casa"; de sobra sabes que no leo el periódico; y prefiero el té antes que el whisky. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Jane, no te hagas el tonto conmigo – su mirada irradiaba furia y la de él diversión a pesar de todo. Nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de jugar – Sabes a lo que me refiero. Soy…policía, y me encanta mi trabajo por encima de cualquier cosa. No me veo haciendo nada más. Y cuando digo nada más, quiero decir nada. Apenas hablo con mis hermanos y no tengo más familia. No me gusta celebrar cumpleaños, me quedo en casa en acción de gracias y también en nochebuena… Soy arisca, adicta al café, un ogro por las mañanas.

- ¿Intentas decirme algo? – su expresión de diversión y su tono jocoso aumentaron, para fastidio de Lisbon.

- Que no soy carne de esposa ¿entiendes? No puedo ser lo que tú esperas, no puedo ser tu mujer en un futuro, no puedo ser…dulce y cariñosa y…

No sabía si lo estaba arreglando o empeorándolo aún más.

- Eso sólo lo hace más excitante.

- Jane, hablo en serio. No tengo intención de formar una familia y no creo que eso cambie algún día. Y tú mereces alguien que pueda ofrecerte cierta estabilidad. – en su voz había un deje de amargura.

- ¿En serio crees que querría cambiarte? No me gusta ninguna mujer y durante todos estos años ninguna lo ha hecho. Y por alguna razón, y créeme que sé que es una locura, me gustas tú. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. Has estado a mi lado, cuidando de mí y apoyándome; intentando evitar que cometiera una locura; serenándome cuando me hizo falta. Es más de lo que nunca imaginé. ¿Que no puedes darme estabilidad? Eres la única persona que me mantiene cuerdo.

- No has entendido nada.

- Sí que lo entiendo. Eres un lobo solitario, una mujer huraña. Pero mírame, yo no soy mucho mejor. Y dos lobos solitarios pueden cuidarse el uno al otro. – Lisbon rodó los ojos – Escucha, no quiero molestarte y mucho menos obligarte a nada. Pero a mí me gustas. Así, tal como eres, con tus defectos y tus rarezas. Y no querría cambiarte, por amor de Dios. Conozco tus cambios de humor y tu mirada ejecutora cuando no tomas café. Te he visto despedazar a un hombre con el pensamiento – rió – Sé que estás hecha para el trabajo. Y te adoro por eso. Todos los días veo tu fuerza y cómo te enfrentas aparentemente sin miedo a las situaciones, cómo conservas la calma… Admiro cómo te empeñas en cada caso en obtener la verdad y ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan. El trabajo es una parte de ti, y me gusta esa parte. No podría imaginarte de otra forma. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco.

Lisbon se tapó la cara con una mano y negó con la cabeza. Rotundamente no. No quería que pasara eso. No quería estar con alguien cuando todo podía acabar tan rápido como empezó. Todo aquello era muy bonito y la había dejado atónita, abrumada. Realmente Jane sabía cómo agradar a una mujer, pero…la realidad era tan distinta. Ella lo sabía y él también. ¿Por qué no lo veía?

- ¿Qué pasará cuando esté en peligro o cuando me hieran? ¿Cuándo tenga una vigilancia? ¿Y si tengo una misión encubierta y tengo que desaparecer durante días o, quién sabe, semanas, meses?

- Podré vivir con ello. Estoy acostumbrado, y en la medida de lo posible estaré ahí para salvarte.

- Dios, Jane… - murmuró en forma de queja - ¿Qué hago contigo?

Dio un paso hacia él y apoyando la frente en su pecho dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo. Jane posó sus manos en sus brazos. No era su intención molestarla, no esta vez, pero tenía que mover ficha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No quería dejar sus brazos. Era una pena que el deber llamara (al móvil) en momentos tan inoportunos.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Adrian se levantó como un resorte cuando vio aparecer al equipo con su novia. Ya la habían visto en la ambulancia. Apenas tenía unos moratones y una leve deshidratación así que Lisbon había decidido que nada mejor para empezar su curación que ver a su novio. Ella misma la llevó hasta la sala y en cuanto lo vio se abrazó a él que la envolvió en sus brazos casi llorando mientras besaba su cara como si se agarrara al último manantial de agua en un desierto. La expresión de infinita felicidad en el rostro de la chica sólo podía compararse con la de él. La preocupación se había esfumado de su rostro y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente con la seguridad de que un futuro le aguardaba junto a ella.

Lisbon estaba feliz de haber conseguido aquello. No sólo había salvado a una mujer sino que además estaba siendo testigo de algo maravilloso. Se apartó para dejar que la feliz pareja se mirara, se examinara y se dijera las cosas que tenían que decirse. Se movió cerca del sofá y Jane terminó de salvar esa distancia hasta quedar justo a su lado.

- Lo hemos conseguido una vez más – comentó posando su brazo sobre sus hombros – Sí, señor. Me gustan los finales felices.

Ella dejó entrever una sonrisa. Bajo la fría fachada de Jane se escondía todo un romántico.

- ¿Hemos? – bufó con sorna – Si creías que era culpable.

Tenía razón. Era bueno ver un final feliz en su oficio para variar. Ella nunca se había considerado una romántica pero había que reconocer que momentos como aquel valían la pena.

Al día siguiente…

- Hola – saludó alegremente al llegar a la oficina de Lisbon.

- ¿Ya os vais?

- Sí, nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas. Sólo quería despedirme y daros las gracias. Alguien me dijo que estarías aquí.

- Tenía cosas que hacer todavía. – levantó un montón de papeles.

- Ya veo. – ella se levantó – Bueno, si alguna vez vuelves a Washington…

- Si tú pasas algún día por Sacramento… - ambos sonrieron – Buena suerte.

- Me ha alegrado verte, Teresa. ¡Vaya! Aún no me acostumbro a que te llames así.

Se acercó para abrazarla y al separarse le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso que daba fin a una etapa de su vida que recordaría con nostalgia y alegría.

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido todo con Adrian, si habría funcionado.

- Cuídate.

**_OoO_**

- Hey, Patrick. – a Jane no le dio tiempo de huir; cuando sacó la cabeza de la nevera, allí estaba Adrian Sommers. – No la dejes escapar.

Tampoco le dio tiempo de responder cuando desapareció en el pasillo.

- Eso intento – susurró.

**_OoO_**

Cuando hubo acabado el papeleo del caso y hablado con los jefes y con un tipo de la Marina que quería una copia del informe del caso, buscó a Jane. Era sábado, por la tarde, y se suponía que ninguno de los dos debería estar allí. Ella sólo había ido para terminar su informe, pero sabía que él estaba por ahí, en alguna parte. Miró alrededor. La claridad entraba por las ventanas. El silencio reinaba en su oficina, y en el resto de la planta se podía oír un suave bullicio de algunas personas que iban y venían. Había menos gente que otros días, pero siempre quedaba alguien que, o bien estaba de guardia o bien había dejado trabajo para el fin de semana. Pero al final, el CBI nunca cerraba. Le gustaba ver las oficinas de la Brigada cuando acababa el día. La quietud que emanaba en contraste con las horas punta en las que se hacían carreras a través de los pasillos.

Subió las escaleras y recorrió los oscuros pasajes que conducían al ático. Tiró de la puerta para abrirla y miró dentro. Ya pensaba que no había nadie cuando, a través de uno de los sucios cuadros de cristal que conformaban el ventanal, vio sus rizos rubios. Estaba fuera, en la terraza. La calidez de la tarde le había dejado sólo en camisa y chaleco mientras observaba la ciudad desde su púlpito. Se acercó con cuidado y se detuvo en la puerta. Le vio cerrar los ojos y tomar aire profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado. Tenía que investigar cómo había conseguido un banco de madera. Era acogedor, si no fuera porque el ático del CBI había dedicado sus años a guardar trastos que ya nadie quería.

- Un par de días largos ¿eh? – Comentó – Adrian acaba de marcharse.

- Lo sé. Le he visto.

- ¿Y no te has escondido de él? – Arqueó las cejas mostrando su sorpresa – Debes de haber evolucionado.

El sonrió y la miró.

- Tal vez.

- Tienes el ático muy bien decorado. ¿Tienes pensado convertirlo en tu primera residencia?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Vas a contestarme a todo con un "tal vez"?

Jane estaba a punto de repetir la frase cuando ella lo apuntó con un dedo y entornó los ojos en son de advertencia.

- ¿Te apetece una copa para celebrar la resolución del caso?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jane levantó una botella que había en el suelo. Parecía cava y por supuesto no tenía copas en que ponerlo sino unos vasos de plástico. Le sirvió uno y se lo dio. Ella lo probó un tanto reticente. Estaba fresco. Bajó el vaso y miró dentro de él, perdiéndose en las burbujas. Luego levantó la cabeza, sonriente, y aspiró el suave aire de la tarde.

- Sé que no debería hacerlo pero… ¿de dónde has sacado esa botella? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

- Si te lo digo… ¿prometes no enfadarte?

- No.

- Entonces no te lo digo.

- Si sabes que me voy a enfadar es que debe de ser malo – frunció el ceño.

- Vale. La he tomado prestada – eso no empezaba bien – de la nevera, en la cocina.

Ella miró la botella, el vaso y luego a él. Estaba a punto de lloriquear de impaciencia.

- Jane – protestó – dime que no es la botella para la despedida de Price.

- Vale, no te lo diré entonces – ella rodó los ojos. – Tranquila, la repondré. El lunes estará de nuevo en la nevera y nadie se enterará de que la anterior botella fue tomada.

- Querrás decir "robada". Espero que el lunes esté allí.

- Oh, vamos. Robar es una palabra tan fea. Sólo quería celebrar.

- ¿Celebrar qué?

- Cualquier cosa. Brinda conmigo.

Alzaron los vasos y brindaron por los finales, los comienzos, por ellos y por todos los demás.

Y mientras el sol se ocultaba en Sacramento ante su mirada, Lisbon pensó que quizás ellos también alcanzaran un final feliz. Un final a su manera. ¡Quién sabe!

_**Fin**_


End file.
